


Pebis

by Fooly_Pissy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, I will save this tag istg, Lumine doesn't know how to fucking comprehend emotions, Lumine/Vavas come get y'all's juice, M/M, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, There's some Zero/X if you squint, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooly_Pissy/pseuds/Fooly_Pissy
Summary: Lumine and Vava are home of sexuals babey!!!!!





	Pebis

**Author's Note:**

> MegaMan X is for the gays

It was three am and Vava was recharging in his dumb bitch pod where dumb bitches go to recharge. Suddenly he saw a figure outside of his window, it was Lumine, that fucker. He hasn't left Vava alone since he went to go get him some fruit snacks. "Hello Vava, may I ask what you are doing?" "I'm eating this tomato soup with a fork and thinking of ways to kill my self...you?" "I have been waiting outside your window for an hour." "Why??" "I am... extremely bored." Vava looked at the dumb fuck standing, like, one foot away from him "why do you eat?" "Cause it tastes good?" Lumine looked down at the soup.. slowly becoming more entranced by it "feed me the soup Vava." "wHY" "did I stutter, you will feed me the soup and I will enjoy it." Vava didn't answer "do it now." "No, fuck you" "do it coward" Lumine was..too close to vavas face..bitches be gay.  
Lumine grasped the cold bowl of soup and started drinking it. "So how was your day Vava?" Vava was shocked to hear that this man who broke into his home, had the motherfucking audacity to steal his soup, asked him about his day. "It was ok..." "What happened." "Nothing really..just doing shit for sigma." "Oh did you know im sigma kin?" Vava looked over at Lumine with sheer fucking terror in his eyes "please for the love of God never say that again." "Why not dear Vava? It's true so I should say it" Lumine peered out the window of vavas sad, sad apartment "Lumine pleas"- it was too late that mother fuck was yelling out of the window he was sigma kin and no one could stop him, the madman.


End file.
